Impian ku, Kebahagiaan ku !
by BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime
Summary: "aku memang belum menyadari perasaan ku. tapi tetaplah bersama ku. tetaplah disisi ku " " aku bahagia " " aku lebih bahagia naru " " aku mencintai mu karin " /bad sum/ RnR / special for HBD naruto. otanjoubi omedatou naruto.


**Impian ku, kebahagian ku**

* * *

Disclaimer ; Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto –San

Story By Blacknightskyeye Yue –Hime

Genre : Romance

Main Pair : Uzumaki Karin X Uzumaki Naruto

Slight Pair ; Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata

Rate ; T semi M

Warning ; OOC, Straight , Typo (Mungkin) , Smart Naruto

* * *

Happy Reading Minna –San !

* * *

Setelah perang berakhir memberikan kemenangan pada aliansi shinobi. madara dan obito dapat dikalahkan dengan bantuan ET hokage konoha dan juga para aliansi di Negara besar termasuk para kage yang sudah berjuang keras , tapi walaupun kemenangan di raih tak sedikit pula para jounin dan chunin yang telah menjadi korban perang. Hanya sedikit yang tersisa.

Di tengah hiruk piruk pekikan kesenangan para shinobi, pemuda pirang terlihat sendu. Dia terduduk didepan mayat seseorang dengan abu yang mengelilingi mayat tsb. Masih terngiang ucapan sang yondaime hokage ET beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak terasa air mata meleleh di pipi tan bertanda kumis kucing nya. Dia menangis dalam diam. Hanya kesunyian yang di dengarnya seolah pekikan itu hanya angin lalu

" aku akan mewujudkannya…. Tou –san " gumaman lirih yang bisa ia keluarkan di tengah isakannya. Dia masih memandang kedepan tetap di mayat lelaki yang sama sekali tidak di ketahuinya. Tatapanya kosong tak menyangka pertemuan nya dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya hanya sekedipan mata. Di dalam hatinya dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Tapi keresahan dan kebimbangan yang menjadi kemelut di hatinya.

_" naruto, ayah ingin kau membangkitkan clan uzumaki. Clan dari darah yang mengalir di tubuhmu. Hanya kau kebanggaan ayah naruto. Dengarkan ayah, ayah tak perah memaksa tapi ini harapan pertama ayah pada mu " setelah itu tubuh yondaime berubah menjadi mayat orang lain. _

' aku akan memenuhinya tou –san " inner naruto. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berkumpul dengan teman –temannya. namun pandanganya tertuju pada gadis berambut merah yang tengah bertengkar dengan teman setimnya. ' uzumaki ' inner naruto " kariiiinnnnn~" teriakan naruto membuat orang –orang di sekitar mereka menutup telinga mereka.

* * *

Satu tahun kemudian

* * *

Setahun sudah PDS ke empat berakhir. Memberikan warna baru bagi dunia shinobi. Tak ada lagi perselisihan, kedamaian telah di raih lima Negara besar menjadi ikatan kuat.

Hokage pun telah berganti, Tsunade memutuskan bila ia berhenti untuk menduduki kursi hokage dan menyerahkanya pada jounin elit konoha Hatake kakashi.

Naruto memang sempat kecewa dengan itu tapi dia yakin suatu saat nanti relief wajahnya akan terukir bersama relief wajah hokage sebelumnya. Naruto bukan lagi genin yang ceroboh dan pembuat onar. Latihan selama setahun ini juga dengan bantuan cakra kyuubi, naruto menjadi pemuda berparas tampan dengan tubuh berotot yang selama ini dia idam – idam kan. Naruto sekarang menjadi jounin pembimbing di team 7 menggantikan kakashi. Team yang menjadi kebanggaan nya dahulu hingga sekarang.

Sakura pun memilih menjadi ninja medis dan bekerja bersama Tsunade dan Shizune di rumah sakit konoha. Terkadang mereka bertiga berkelana seperti dulu atau lebih tepatnya tsunade yang mncari desa judi.-_-

Sasuke memilih menjadi warga desa konoha kembali dan menjabat sebagai kapten anbu. Sasuke juga telah mendapat kepercayaan dari para tetua desa dan sebagian dari warga desa. Walau pun baru sedikit tapi sasuke bersyukur dengan itu. Impiannya ialah membangkitkan klan uchiha. Mimpi bukanlah ambisi yang dulu menjadi prioritas sasuke.

Oh dan jangan lupakan bila sasuke dan sakura telah menjadi jounin elit di konoha. Terlebih sakura kemampuan medisnya sudah menyamai tsunade.

Setengah tahun lalu sasuke dan hinata melangsungkan ikrar janji suci pernikahan. Hinata memang masih mencintai naruto, tapi setelah usainya perang dunia shinobi naruto selalu berusaha untuk bersama dengan wanita berambut merah, sama seperti dulu naruto yang selalu terobsesi dengan sakura. '_Mungkin jika bersama sasuke, aku akan bisa lebih mencintai pemuda uchiha itu' _inner hinata.

Seperti tadi pagi hinata dan sasuke tengah membeli perlengkapan baby mereka yang akan lahir sebentar lagi. Hinata melihat bila naruto dan wanita bermarga uzumaki itu sedang bersama. Mereka terlihat menjadi pasangan serasi dengan marga yang sama. Naruto tampak membelai rambut merah wanita itu dan memberi kecupan hangat di pucuk kepalanya. Sejujurnya dia iri melihat kedekatan naruto dan Karin tapi dia harus tau bila ada sasuke yang mencintainya.

Naruto memang mengajak Karin jalan –jalan. Dia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah kelakuan muridnya yang sama persis dengan kelompok tujuh terdahulu. Periang, fansgirl, dan angkuh dingin. Haaa~ dia hampir setres melihat kalakuan nakal dari para muridnya. Tapi dia lumayan bangga dengan peningkatan yang ada pada murid – muridnya. Mungkin tahun ini mereka akan ikut ujian chunin.

Memang keturunan hatake. Yaa~h salah dua muridnya ialah anak kembar dari pasangan hatake kakashi dan mitarashi anko. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu bila keduanya menjalin hubungan dan mempunyai putra dan putri yang tampan dan cantik namun keduanya sama –sama sadis. Mungkin kata yang terakhir hanya berlaku untuk naruto. Mereka bertiga lulus dari akedemi dengan nilai tertinggi. Namun tetap saja kelakuan mereka bertiga cukup membuatnya sakit kepala.

Lamunan naruto buyar saat ada yang melempar kepalanya dengan kerikil. Oh jangan bilang ~

Yaakk seorang anak lelaki berambut putih mencuat keatas dan seorang anak perempuan yang menggendong boneka kelinci putih dan juga hitai ate mereka.

~ para muridnya.

Urat kedutan naruto membengkak. Dia berteriak- teriak tak jelas memanggil dua bocah yang sudah lari dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejeknya. Naruto mengayunkan tinjunya kedepan dada dengan raut wajah yang di seram –seram kan. Namun bukanya takut dua muridnya malah tertawa terbahak bahak hingga memegangi perut mereka.

Karin tergelak tawa melihat kekasihnya mirip seperti anak kecil.

" naruto –kun sudah " ucap Karin di sela tertawanya. Tapi naruto tak kunjung berhenti dia masih mengomel tentang kenakalan murid –murisnya dan menepuk tinjunya seola bersiap mencincang ke dua anak kecil manis itu.

" kau tak tau karin - chan hatake muda itu selalu begitu pada ku melempar apapun seolah aku samzak hidup blab la bla… " Karin tak mendengarkan ucapan naruto. Dia mulai jengah dengan perkataan naruto. Emang bukan hanya sekali dua kali naruto meneluh tentang kelakuan para muridnya. Tapi tetap saja lama kelamaan kari akan jengah juga.

**Bught. Sruukk **

" ittai kariii~n : Karin menjitak kepala pirang naruto hingga naruto tersungkur lima meter. _' Karin semakin mirip dengan sakura. Tenaga kuda. ' _inner naruto memelas. Dia selalu menjadi bulan –bulanan jitakan Karin tak tanggung –tanggung dia hampir pingsan dengan hanya jitakan.

" ayo pergi ke ichi raku " ucapan Karin membuat naruto sumringah.. ini kali pertamanya sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Karin mengajaknya ke ichiraku.

Mereka berdua hampir sampai di ichiraku tapi di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan sasuke dan hinata. Karin memandang kesal pada sasuke. Sejujurnya di masih sangat marah pada sasuke. Pandangan nya kini tertuju pada wanita yang hamil tua di sebelah sasuke yang Nampak terkejut dan shock kala melihat naruto.

" konnichiwa sasu –teme, hinata –chan. Kau sudah mau melahirkan ya " sapa naruto dengan cengiran rubahya.

Sasuke mendengus sebentar lalu tersenyum tulus " konnichiwa mo dobe, Karin " sapa balik sasukeyang masih menggenggam tangan kanan hinata.

Hinata tak bicara apapun dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan air mata yag siap meluncur. Hinata menarik tangan sasuke menjauh dari naruKarin.

Naruto tau bila hinata cemburu padanya. Bukan bermaksud narsis(?) namun pernyataan cinta hinata dulu sudah cukup membuktikan.

Mereka berlalu tanpa kata apapun. Terlebih sasuke dia sedikit kecewa dengan hinata yang masih menyimpan perasaan pada naruto. Tapi dia yakin nanti hyuuga hinata akan jatuh kedalam pelukanya tanpa paksaan apapun.

" naru kau masih mau ke ichiraku atau tidak " panggil Karin. Dia sedikit bingung pada naruto yang tak merubah posisinya yang masih menatap kepergian sasuke dan hinata hingga benar –benar menghilang di tikungan. Karin menepuk pundak lebar naruto membuat empunya terlonjak kaget. Naruto menarik tangan Karin yang berada di pundaknya kedalam pelukanya. Naruto menggendong Karin dan mulai melompat –lompat dia atas atap penduduk. " begini akan lebih cepat sampai " ucap naruto tanpa memandang Karin.

" naruto " panggil karin.

Naruto berhenti di atas atap penjuar sayuran. Dia merendahkan kepalanya menatap bingung pada tatapan serius Karin. Naruto menurunkan tubuh Karin.

" apa… apa kau… apa kau mencintai ku " ucapan Karin terlihat ragu. Guratan kesedihan Nampak jelas di wajahnya. Dia mengira bila naruto menyukai hinata dan memilihnya hanya untuk selingan. Dia tak yakin dengan pernyataan cinta naruto tiga bulan lalu.

" aku memang belum menyadari perasaan ku padamu. Tapi ku mohon Karin tetap lah disisi ku. Aku tak kan mengecewakan mu " ucap naruto lirih dia memang tak yakin dengan perasaan nya sendiri. Perasaan yang lebih berdebar dari dia dekat dengan sakura atau perasaan canggung saat berada di dekat hinata.

Karin memang sedikit kecewa pada ucapan naruto. Tapi dia bahagia setidaknya naruto ingin kan dirinya untuk bersama. _Aku akan membuat dirimu hanya mencintaiku naru_ inner Karin. Dia tersenyum tulus pada naruto membuat wajah bulatnya semakin manis. " akan ku buat kau hanya memandang ku na~ ru~to~kuunn " Karin berjinggit, mengecup bibir tipis naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lalu membalas kecupan Karin menjadi lumatan dan adu lidah. Dia melingkarkan tangan kanan nya di butt Karin dan tangan kirinya memeluk punggung Karin. Naruto mengangkat tubuh kecil Karin –gendongan ala koala. Karin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher naruto menekan kepala pirang kekasihnya untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Ciuman dua insan itu terhenti ketika penjual sayur melempar lobak putih berukuran jumbo yang mengenai kepala pirang itu terlihat marah sekali, dia menyangka bila narukarin akan melakukan hal hal mesum di atas atap tokonya. Naruto meringis sebentar dia memandang tajam paman itu lalu menatap Karin. Seringai mesum khas rubahnya keluar. Tak jadi ke ichiraku, apartment pun jadi.

* * *

**_Esoknya tepat 10 oktober di apartment naruto_**

* * *

Saat naruto membuka mata yang di lihatnya pertama kali ialah Karin dengan hanya memakai baju tidur tipis yang hampir memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Karin tengah duduk di perutnya dengan tumpuan kudua tanganya di letakkan di dada bidangnya.

Naruto memandang heran Karin yang tersenyum manis padanya. Tumben.

"otanjoubi omedatou naru~kun " ucapan Karin sungguh membuatnya bahagia. Sekarang ia yakin bila Karin telah memikat hatinya. Menawan segala cinta kepunyaannya degan jeratan manis Karin.

" aku mencintai mu Karin. Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Tetap lah disisi ku " naruto duduk dari berbaringnya mengecup pelan bibir cerry Karin.

* * *

**_Dua tahun satu bulan kemudian_**.

* * *

Dua tahun sudah pasangan naru Karin menjalani status mereka sebagai suami istri. Kebahagian tampak terpancar dari keduanya. Apalagi dari sebulan yang lalu naruto menjabat jabatan hokage ke tujuh menggantikan kakashi yang pension dini. Dan pagi ini dia mendengar bila sang istri tercintanya tengah mengandung buah cintanya. Naruto amat sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Kini impiannya tercapai sudah mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia serta mendapat jabatan yang sellau menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Impian itu kebahagiaan.

* * *

**_Sembilan bulan kemudian _**

* * *

Tangis baby terdengar memekak di keheningan rumah sakit konoha. Seorang wanita tengah menghirup oksigen yang semakin menipis di paru –parunya. Tapi senyuman manis nya tak pernah luntur kala melihat baby mereka tengah di bersihkan oleh para suster.

Naruto menangis haru. Dia memeluk tubuh istrinya. Dia menjadi seorang ayah sekarang. Sungguh kebahagian yang tak terbayarkan.

" hokage –sama putra Anda tampan sekali, mau menggendongnya " sakura yang membantu persalinan Karin kini menggendong tubuh baby kecil berambut merah berkulit tan dengan pesona memukau. Manis sekali.

Kini keluarga uzumaki tangah berkumpul di ruangan serba putih dengan bunga matahari di sisi jendela. Karin tengah berbaring dI ranjang king size. Dia tengah menyusui bayi kecilnya dan naruto tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

" aku bahagia " gumam naruto.

" aku lebih bahagia naru, terimakasih telah menjadi suamiku, terimakasih telah memberikan ku kebahagiaan daan buah cinta yang menggemaskan. Aku mencinta… " ucapan Karin terputus saat naruto mengecup singkat bibirnya.

" aku yang akan mengatakanya" naruto tersenyum tulus dan memeluk Karin dengan erat.

" aku sangat mencintaimu " bisiknya.

* * *

End


End file.
